


What had to be Done

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mixed Signals, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 Chapter 14 after Hunt stands in for Chris Winters to demonstrate how the scene should run and the spark of their chemistry is evident.For the prompt: mixed signals
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What had to be Done

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Do you have a moment?” Alex requested. Everyone else begun leaving the set for the day, leaving just the two of them. 

“Of course,” Thomas turned toward her, his eyes softer as his gaze met hers. “What is it that I can do for you?” 

“I know I should be exhausted from the flight and filming today, but I’m not.” Alex beamed, a soft smile illuminating her face. “I was wondering if you wanted to give me a tour. Addison told me you’ve been here before. I’d love to learn more about Cordonia.”

“It has a very rich history.” Thomas moved closer to her as if drawn by a magnet. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Wonderful,” Alex exclaimed. “Can I help you clean up?”

“I have this handled. You just enjoy the view.” His hand settled on her arm as he turned her toward the breathtaking scene in front of them. His thumb subconsciously caressed delicate circles on her skin. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Alex placed her hand on Thomas’s, the electricity of his touch amplifying, as a gentle warmth spread through her. She didn’t want that moment to end, but she also wanted to spend more time with him away from set. “I’ll just be over there while you finish up.”

A smile played at the corner of his lips as he put the last piece of equipment away. He glanced over to Alex sitting on a rock overlooking the kingdom. She was absolutely stunning. He felt his pulse quickening at the sight of her. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, in fact, it had been happening with more frequency each time they were alone. This time was different, it was more urgent than any of the previous ones and there was a new sense of anticipation and longing. 

His gaze fell away from her, his eyes hardening, realizing what had to be done. She didn’t need his protection, but he would give it regardless, and right now, that meant from himself. Maybe if things had been different, but with everything she had just gone through, he wouldn’t even risk making her feel uncomfortable. She was too important to the film and him. 

Thomas reluctantly made his way to her. 

“Ready?” Alex stood to meet him. The excitement in her expression made what he had to do that much harder.

Thomas took a step back, putting some distance between them. He shook his head slightly reminding himself of what had to be done. “I actually think I’m going to head to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Oh,” Alex expressed, the light in her eyes dimming slightly. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Thomas offered. He could see confusion spread across her face as he turned and walked away without another word.


End file.
